MS009: Pokémon Movie - Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea/Characters
Debuts Manty Chatot Buizel Manaphy Characters Humans Ash Ketchum May Brock Max Jackie Phantom Team Rocket Jessie James Ship Kyle Meredith Lizabeth Galen Brendan Rebecca Pokémon Pikachu (Ash's) Corphish (Ash's) Aipom (Ash's) Swellow (Ash's) Donphan (Ash's) Sceptile (Ash's) Munchlax (May's) Squirtle (May's) Swampert (Brendan's) Tyranitar (Rebecca's) Buizel Meditite Medicham Gorebyss Chatot Manaphy Meowth (Team Rocket's) Wobbuffet (Jessie's) Mime Jr. (James') Chinchou Corsola Mantine Remoraid Pinsir Wailord Octillery Fearow Luvdisc Cloyster Goldeen Qwilfish Kyogre Wailmer Lanturm Clamperl Parasect Poliwag Seaking Dewgong Beedrill Relicanth Lapras Sharpedo Horse Seadra Kingdra Krabby Huntail Zapdos *ending credits Swablu *flashback Altaria *flashback Furret *flashback Shroomish *flashback Rattata *flashback Cast Satoshi/Ash - Rica Matsumoto (Japanese), Sarah Natochenny (English) Haruka/May - Kaori Suzuki (Japanese), Michelle Knotz (English) Masato/Max - Kyoko Yamada (Japanese), Jamie Peacock (English) Takeshi/Brock - Yuji Ueda (Japanese), Bill Rogers (English) * Pikachu As Ikue Ōtani Looney Tunes * Porky Pig as Bob Bergen * Bugs Bunny, And Foghorn Leghorn Ss Jeff Bergman * Lola Bunny - Rachel Ramras Shrek * The Cat In the hat/Shrek as Mike Myers * Mushu/Donkey As Eddie Murphy * Princess Fiona As Cameron Diaz * Puss In Boots as Antonio Banderas * Pinocchio as Cody Cameron The Simpsons * Homer Simpson as Dan Castellanenta * Marge Simpson as Julie Kavner * Bart Simpson as Nancy Cartwright * Lisa Simpson/Maggie Simpson as Yeardley Smith PBS kids Shows * Curious George as Frank Welker * Alan "Brain" Powers as Alex Hood * Alex Williams as Kyrin Herro * Arthur Read as Mark Rendall * Binky Barnes as Bruce Dinsmore * Buster Baxter as Daniel Brochu * D.W. as Jason Szwimmer * Emily as Vanessa Lengies * Fern Walters as Holly G. Frankel * Francine Alice Frensky as Jodie Resther * George Lundgren as George Nordgren * Jenna Morgan as Brigid Tierney * Ladonna Compson as Krystal Meadows * Muffy Crosswire as Melissa Altro * Prunella Deegan as Tamar Kozlov * Sue Ellen as Patricia Rodriguez * Timmy Tibble and Tommy Tibble * Timmy Tibble as Tyler Brody-Stein * Tommy Tibble as Tyler Brody-Stein * Maya Santos as Candi Milo * Miguel Santos as Nika Futterman * Theo McEwen as Jerod Mixon * Maggie Lee as Lucy Liu * Chrissy Lum as Beth Payne * Andy Arlington as Jeannie Elias * Tito Chávez as Candi Milo * Matt as Jacqueline Pillon * Jackie as Novie Edwards * Inez Garcia as Annick Obonsawin * Digit LeBoid as Gilbert Gottfried * Buzz as Len Carlson/Phil Williams * Delete as Rob Tinkler * Wordgirl as Dannah Phirman * Captain Huggy Face as James Adomian * Emmy as Andrea Libman * Max as Danny McKinnon * Enrique, as Aida Ortega * Ord as Ty Olsson * Cassie as Chantal Strand * Zak and Wheezie as Jason Michas Kathleen Barr * Quetzal as Eli Gabay * Ruff Ruffman as Jim Conroy * Blossom * Chet * Bula as Cam Clarke * Zeeter as Colleen O'Shaughnessey * Multo as Cam Clarke * Wizzy and Wigg as Colleen O'Shaughnessey/Nika Futterman * Gorga * Emily Elizabeth Howard as Joanna Ruiz * Nina as Masiela Lusha * Evan Thomas Taylor as Orlando Brown * Shun as Lauren Tom/Benjamin Small * Charley as Gary LeRoi Graty * Jetta Handover as Kath Soucie * Vaz as Ulysses Cuadra): * Clifford the Big Red Dog as Tom Eastwood * Clifford as Lara Lizzie Waterworth * Daffodil as Kath Soucie * Flo and Zo as LaTonya Holmes/Ogie Banks * Jorge as Jess Harnell * Norville as Henry Winkler/Tom Eastwood * Cleo as Cree Summer/Regine Candler * T-Bone as Kel Mitchell/Benjamin Small * T-Bone Hamburger as Kel Mitchell's * Mac as Cameron Clarke * Caillou as Annie Bovaird * Rosie as Jesse Vinet. * Leo as Vince Davies. * Clementine as Brigid Tierney. * Sarah as Amanda Tilson. * André * Julie * Billy * Jonas * Emma * Bob the Builder as Greg Proops * Angelina Mouseling as Charlotte Spencer * Thomas Percy as Martin T Sherman * Toby as William Hope * Gordon/Sir Topham Hatt as Kerry Shale * Dowager Hatt as Keith Wickham * Emily/Rosie/Lady Hatt as Jules de Jongh * Annie and Clarabel as Teresa Gallagher * Henrietta as Maggie Ollerenshaw * Trevor as Christopher Ragland * Barney as Bob West * Baby Bop: As Julie Johnson * B.J. As Kyle Nelson * Riff: As Adam Brown Minor Characters * Jessie as Michelle Knotz * James as Billy Beach * Meowth as Billy Beach * Jack Walker as Rich McNanna * The Phantom as Eric Schussler * Lizabetha as Emily Williams * Judy as Rhonda Krempa * Manaphy Michelle Knot * Narrator as Rodger Parsons Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO Pokémon ADS Category:GEICO Paramount ADS Category:GEICO Warner Bros. ADS Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS